Let down
by sarah321
Summary: Sarah and Hank go out on a date, how will it end? And what will Greg do once he finds out what happens... Sandle & for all the Hank haters Like me Greg and Sara eventually UPDATED!
1. The phone call

Hey guys!! Now this my 1st fan fic so be nice lol. I hope you guys like it,

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters

Greg entered the Lab on a normal Afternoon he smelt the crap that his co-workers called coffee and he made a "that is gross" face. His next thought was about Sara, the girl of his dreams, he wondered what she would be wearing tonight, maybe it was that red tank top that he loved so much, but would never tell her. He made his way to the lab. His home away from his real home.

He couldn't wait to see what Sara for him_ I think I am growing on her_. So Greg desided to ask her out again tonight _what is the worst that could happen_ He told himself. Sara was making her way to the lab, Greg examined what she was wearing. A black tank top with a navy blue jacket and matching pants. _It isent the red tank top but it still looks great_ He thought happily.

She was A couple of feet away when her phone rang. She stopped and talked for a while. Greg coudn't hear what she were saying but when Sara did her flirty little laugh he knew exactly who she was talking to. Hank. After a few minutes of them talking she finally hung up and walked over to Greg.


	2. the first half of the date good

**Chapter2**

" Hey Greg" Sara Said

" Hey, why are you all smiley?" Asked Greg

" Oh nothing" She replied

" I think there is something, what were you and Hank talking about"

" How do you know I was talking to Hank"

"Sara, I know because when ever you talk to him you get all happy"

" We are just going out later"She said calmly, _ouch why don't you just stab a knife into my heart why don't you_ he thought to himself giving her an evil glare. Sara handed him the folder and explained it to him, but he wasent listening all he was thinking about was Sara going out with Hank together.

At the end on the shift Greg was in the locker room with Sara and they were both packing up for the day. Then Hank walked in already for his date... it made Greg feel sick.

"You ready Sar?"He asked

"Yea, Give me a sec" She answered simply

_Dose ether one of them care that I am standing right here! _Greg yelled in his mind

"Ok, I will meet you in the car"

"ok" She said

_He isent even going to wait for her, he totally dosent deserve a girl as special as Sara_

Sara got up from her sitting position grabbing her purse and keys and walked towards the door

Greg didn't know wether to say something or what.

" Have a great time"Greg said quietly and sounded sad. She looked at him right in the eyes and she could see how sad he was.

"Thanks" Was all that could come out her mouth. And with that she was out the door of the lockers. _What if he hurts her, and she cry's because of him...what if under the surface on Hank he is really dangerous...I have to watch out for her._ Greg ran to his car and started to fallow them.

Next Chap. Soon :):):) PLEASE REVIEW


	3. the second half of the date bad

Srry my chapters are so small, my puter is messed up that way. Ok so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Hank&Sara angst.

**CHAPTER 3**

Greg remand 2 cars behind them at all times watching carefully were they made turns and trying to figure out where Hank was taking her._ How can she do this to me, me, Greg the man that loves her so... but she still goes out with that loser._

Hank drove to a little dinner and pulled in. Greg pulled in and parked at the other end on the parking lot, but they probably still could see him so he ducked down just enough that he was covered but he could still see. He watched. Hank got out of the car first went around to the other side and opened the door for her. Greg laughed to himself _he thinks he is so romantic._

They both went in and took a seat in a booth by the window. _Good I can still see them_. Greg watched them for awhile. They ate and when the check came Hank payed for it, Sara tried to make him split it, but he wouldn't let her. Greg knew by the way she looked at him that Sara was falling for him. They walked out of the dinner and back into the car. Greg watched them talk about where to go next. _God I wish I could read lips!! _Greg cursed to himself. Then they left and Greg drove after them.

Greg followed them right to the movie theater. _Great the make out capital_ _of Las Vegas. _He watches Hank and Sara walk up to the theaterSara is laughing and holding Hanks hand. _Eewww makes me sick. _Greg said with that same look on his face as when he smelt that coffee this morning.

It had been 1 hour since they went into the theater. Greg was freezing, hungry, and thirsty. It was then that he realized what he was doing. _What am I doing? I am cold, starving and thirsty... and all because I cant let Sara be happy when it doesn't include me, wow, I have to get out of here. _He started his car and drove off. A few minutes later Sara and Hank came out of the theater. Sara wisent very happy with him but within that whole movie he was trying to either kiss her or grab her chest. Also this was a theater that serves alcohol so he was very drunk. They started to walk down the street towards the car. It was getting dark with every step away from the theater.

" Hank, give me the keys to the car. I am going to drive you home" Sara demanded but she didn't care to be nice when he was like this.

"No...our date isn't over yet "Hank replied but she could barely understand him

When Sara got what he said Hank had already pulled her into a pitch black ally way. He started kissing her on her lips deeply. His hands started at her neck to pull her in but then quickly moved down to her butt, which he was grabbing through her jeans.

Sara pushed him away.

"Get away from me" She yelled at him

"So Sara, the whole dinner and movies thing was just a good time between friends?" he said back

"well, yes"

"No, I am going to get what I payed for!" Hank yelled back still drunk and Sara didn't know what to do.

Sara tried to run out of the ally way to get help but Hank blocked the entrance. Sara screamed as loud as she could for help but it was really late so no one was out. All she could do was try to fight back. Hank grabbed her and covered her mouth to muffle her screams. He took a piece of cloth he found and stuffed it into Sara's mouth. Hank took her and through her against the brick wall.

"Don't scream someone might hear us" he said with an evil grin on his face. Sara just glared back.

He continued...

" You really are beautiful, you know that?" he asked

"Bite me" she said back

"Potty mouth, well we can fix that right now" he said with a smile and a laugh.

She screamed through the cloth but it didn't do any good. This went on for a while. When he was done He simply said,

" There was that so bad" But she just laid there. Hank just laughed, grabbed his keys and walked away. Once he was gone she tried getting up but then felt excruciating pain then she collapsed and was sitting against the wall. Then she got dressed but messily because she had bruises all over her body. Then she picked up her cell phone and dialed the one person she could talk to Greg...

Was it good?? I dunno so plz review This isent my best fan fic so I don't know whether to keep writing it or what... you guys have to tell me.


	4. he is always there for her

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS TOOK...my computer totally broke and my family just finished getting a new one... ugh it sucked.

So anyways I am very exited about this chapter and I hope you like it.

Greg had been home for a couple of hours. He was just sitting on his couch with a beer in his hand thinking about how much fun Sara probably was having. Suddenly his phone began to ring. Greg rolled his eyes and stood up and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" Greg said annoyed

"Hello? Greg?" Sara said hearing the annoyance in his voice

"Sara? What's wrong? You sound like you have been crying" Greg started to get concerned since he has never heard Sara sound so scared.

"Um... Um." She stuttered trying the figure out what to say.

"What?"

"Can you come and pick me up?" She said trying to hold her shirt together because she was starting to get cold.

"Yea sure, where are you?"

"Umm...in a ally out side of the East Movie Theater" She said quietly, knowing the next question what was about the come out of Greg's mouth.

_Oh My God what did Hank do to her? I swear it he laid one hand on her he is going to pay!_

"What happened, Sara?"Greg voice was full of concern and a little _I knew something bad would happen_

"Ummmm we can talk when you come" Sara was going to try and avoid saying what happened for as long as she could.

"Ok, I will be there is 5 minutes"

"Ok"

Greg hung up the phone and raced to get his coat and keys. _Sara needs me and I am going to be there for her. _Sara hung up the phone and sat in the dark scared to move... All she could do was wait for Greg to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg raced the traffic to Sara. All he could think about was what Hank could possibly do to her to make her sound like that. But most of all he was feeling bad and responsible for what happened, _If only I stayed, none of this would have happened and Sara would not be hurt._

When Greg finally got to the theater, he parked his car and jumped out of it as fast as he could. He started running and looking at each ally way near the theater. He finally looked into one and he couldn't believe what he saw. A Sara Sidle sitting up against the brick wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her clothes were shredded and he automatically knew what had happened.

"Oh Sara" Was all he could say.

Sara looked at him right in the eyes and he could see that she was embarrassed felt stupid. He ran to her to give her a hug but she stopped him by putting her hand up. He saw the bruises on her wrist and was overwhelmed with anger towards Hank and himself for leaving her.

" Come on, you can stay at my place tonight" he said holding his hand out with a smile on his face. Sara smiled back and started to stand up but got hit by a wall of pain and collapsed on the ground, she forgot about how hurt she was.

Greg felt sad and carefully reached down and picked her up to carry her back to his car. She put rested her head on his shoulders and started to cry. Greg held her close for comfort and didn't want anyone to hurt her again... and he wouldn't let anyone.

Who wants to know what Greg does???? Well tell me about it and I well tell you!...


	5. Greg confronts Hank

Next Chapter because I love this one and I think you all will too!

Sara slept in Greg's arms that night on the couch, with Greg stroking her hair, comforting her. Greg too fell asleep but all he could hear was Sara's screams, which would wake him up. He looked down at Sara sleeping so peacefully. _This would be the best night of my life is Sara wasn't hurt_. It was silent in his little apartment until he started to hear her screams again from his dreams. Greg didn't know what to do... he wanted to blame himself and he does but then a picture of Hank rolled into his mind, and he got angry._ How could he do this to her. _Then Greg realized that he needed to do something about it. He wouldn't be able to sleep until Hank knew what he did to her. Greg slowly released Sara from his arms and got of the couch. He put a pillow underneath her head and a blanket across her. He kissed her forehead and grabbed his keys... He was going to talk to Hank.

Greg drove to Hank's apartment. He knew where it was because Sara pointed it out when he was driving her home one night. He parked across the road from it and got out. He lived in an apartment complex with about 10 other people with a pathway to the stair well. Greg slowly walked up to them and he was still really pissed off. He walked up the old metal stairs. The only sounds he could hear was the sounds of his heels banging agents the cold metal and the distant sound of a t.v. Judging by the lights it was Hank's, telling Greg that he was still awake.

Greg walked up to the door and knocked on it 3 times. He heard Hank grunt and get up. Greg was starting to get nervous. _What am I going to say to him? What am I going to do? I can't do this I should just walk away before he gets to the door. _Greg was about to until he pictured Sara in that alleyway cold, scared and helpless. He knew he had to stay and confront Hank.

The door opened and there stood Hank with a confused look on his face...

What will Greg do next? Should I continue? SEND REVIEWS AND I WILL CONTINUE:)


	6. Greg fights back

CHAPTER 6. I think this chapter is cool shows the guys first interaction! ENJOY.

When the door opened Greg could smell the old pizza and beer. Hank stood in front of him trying to make out who it was. There was silence between the 2 for a couple of seconds but it felt like years to Greg. Hank finally spoke and knew who Greg was.

"Hey, your... that kid that works with... Sara" He slurred his word and Greg could barely understand him. He was still drunk and Greg knew it. _Well this is going to make things easier _Greg though to himself.

"What do you want?!?" Hank said getting inpatient Greg could smell the stale beer on his breath.

"I came to talk to you about Sara" Greg said calmly.

Hank sighed, "What dose that bitch want" He said it with anger but Greg could tell that he remembered what happened that night. _He didn't just call her a bitch! _Greg yelled in his brain. But he had to stay calm or he would just kill hank right there.

"What after the date did she go running to you... and she sent you to come and confront me...and being the lap dog you are to her, you did it... well guess what it don't give a dame about her, that slut can go and die for all I care" Hank said while he started to turn around. Greg couldent take anymore, this guy was a jerk and he can't say these things about Sara. Hank was turned around now and walking back to his old green chair in front of the t.v with beer and pizza on the sides.

"Hey Hank..." Hank slowly turned around, about to tell him to get out of his house, when Greg punched him right in the nose. Greg knew it was broken because he heard the crack then he connected with Hanks face. He fell to the floor and held onto his nose. After a minute Greg just stood above him thinking about what he did to Sara. Hank slowly stood up and ran to his kitchen table and grabbed the knife that he cut the pizza with. Greg's eyes widened by the new situation. Hank looked up from the ground right at Greg, with one hand holding his bleeding nose and the other holding the very sharp and threatening knife. Greg looking into his eyes and saw madness, he was getting scared now because he knew that Hank was 1) Pissed off!! 2) Drunk and 3)had a weapon that could kill him. A lot of options went through Greg mind, but all he knew is that he had to get out of this apartment. A small smirk went on Hanks face then he charged at Greg with the knife held out in front of him just awaiting Greg's flesh. Greg quickly got out of the knife's path and Hank ran passed him then stopped and turned around.

"You should think about consequences the next time you go and punch someone... wait you cant because you will be dead" Hank said with a laugh. Greg couldn't believe him, he had a broken nose and he still wanted to kill him. By now Hank's hand that was holding his nose was against things, like the walls and tables, to steady himself because he was still kinda drunk but he was losing a lot of blood from his nose. Greg was standing against the wall that went into the kitchen but that door was locked... the front door was on the wall to his right. Hank was standing completely opposite, the wall that had the t.v and the front door was on the wall to his left. It was dead silent in the little apartment. All Greg could hear was the sound of his own breathing. But all of a sudden Hank started to laugh and dropped the knife to his side... Greg was very confused.

"So, where is she? Your house or hers?" Hank said to Greg with a smile.

"Go to hell" Greg replied his voice full of anger as to say, Im not playing.

"Well I can go and find out" Hank said motioning towards the door, knife still in hand.

Greg just stared at him thinking he was just making a cruel joke... but he was very wrong.

So there is chapter 6... I will chapter 7 coming soon too :) review please... tell me what you guys want to happen and I might use it!!


	7. What is Hank thinking?

Chapter 7!! This is my favorite story and I can't wait for your feed back.

**CHAPTER 7**

Greg didn't know what to do. He was stuck in this tiny apartment with a mad man. The mad man that is trying to kill him. The mad man that caused Sara so much pain tonight. The very same mad man that is walking to the gray door of his apartment... to kill Sara Sidle. Hank was slowly stumbling to the door with the cold sharp knife in his hand. The blood from his nose was all over the front of his chest and it seemed that he didn't care.

Greg was just standing there. Watching him move slowly to the front door, not knowing what to do. He finally got to his senses and spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Hank, step away from that door" Greg said sternly.

Hank stopped dead in his tracks, and just stared at the door for a while. It went silent in the room. Hank looked down at the knife and thought for a while. He just stood staring at the door thinking about everything. Greg slowly picked up a frying pan from the kitchen... still staring at the back of Hank's head.

Ok I know that this was supper short but I wanted it to end with suspense :) I will have the next chapter soon.


	8. Reunion

**Chapter 8:** Hope you like it 3

**At Greg's house**

Sara slowly awoke from her dreams expecting to see Greg sleeping beside her. But she saw nothing. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. She pulled the warm blanket off of her and carefully went to stand up. A mild pain went through her body but not as worst as before. She walked across the hard wood floor of Greg's apartment to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabaret and filled it with water.

She suddenly started to think about the night and what she was going to do about it. She needed to talk to Greg, so she thought he had just gone to bed in own bed. She walked up the stairs and looked in his room. She started to get nervous when she found it empty. She rapidly walked down the stairs and found that Greg's keys and jacket were gone.

"Oh no" Sara whispered. She needed to go to Hank apartments. She didn't have a car so she decided to walk. She put on one of Greg's big coats because she was still wearing her tattered clothes from before.

Hank's house was not far from Greg's but it was far enough. Sara was kinda scared of the thought of walking down a dark, strange street after what happened that night. When she finally made it, see noticed Greg's car on the opposite side of the road.

"Oh My God!" Sara said and started to run to Hank's apartment. Hank was the only one with a light on which was bad but good at the same time. She climbed the metal stares, which were cold on her bare feet. She sprinted to Hank's door, not even caring about how much pain she felt. She burst through the door to come face to face with Hank. They just stared into each others eyes.

Thanx for reading... Next chapter will be soon :)


	9. EVERYTHING happens

**Chapter 9**

There Sara stood with the man who rapped her in front of her with a knife in his hand. His eyes were cold and empty and just stared back at her. She noticed that Greg was inching his way up to Hank with a frying pan, but Hank must have seen her little look to Greg because he grabbed Sara and put the knife to her neck. It was a whole new situation now. Greg still stood with the frying pan in his hand, staring at Sara with a knife that was cutting her neck Sara was paralyzed with Hank behind her, she was in shock. Hank was pushing the knife harder into her soft skin. Greg was scared to death and didn't know what to do. Everything happened so quickly but felt like slow motion. Sara began to cry because of the pain the knife was causing.

"Listen here Sanders" Hank said in a stern voice which broke the silence to bits.

"Let her Go Hank" Little tears ran down Greg's cheeks and it was hard for him to act tough while the woman he loves had a knife in her throat.

"I'm going to walk out this door and you will not do anything ok?" Hank said calmly

"Hank, don't anything stupid" Sara butted in, speaking through her tears

"Shut up" He said while tightening his grip on the knife making Sara gasp in pain.

Greg took a step forward and Hank yelled for him to stop.

"Stay here Sanders." Hank said staring at him right in the eye.

He started to step towards the door with Sara still in his grip. Greg took another step forward and Hank tightened his grip making more blood drip down the knife, while Sara was getting white. Greg immediately stepped back and just watched Hank walk slowly out the door knowing he couldn't do anything. When they were out the door Greg reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He called the first phone number he got a hold of. Nick.

"Stokes" Nick answered

"Oh my god Nick, Hank has a knife and took Sara and she was bleeding and I just didn't know what to do." Greg said rather quickly

"Ok Greg slow down, What happened?" Nick said concerned

"Hank has Sara and he is going to kill her!" Greg said clearly

"What!, Greg where are you?" Nick replied trying to stay calm

"Im at Hank's house but he ran away with Sara"

"Ok man just stay there and I will send the cops, I'll be there in a couple minutes" Nick said, attempting to keep Greg from freaking out. When the conversation was done, Greg ran to the door to see Sara on the ground inching away from Hank with blood and tears on her face.

Meanwhile Outside 

Hank dragged Sara out the door and down the small hall way. The knife was still in its place and Sara knew that she should not make him mad right now. The cold air hit her and she did notice the sun was starting to rise and she almost had a moment of peace where she didn't feel any pain. That was ruined by Hank roughly pushed her to go down the stairs, making her lose her footing at some points. At the last couple steps Hank released the knife and pushed her full force to the hard pavement below. She hit it hard with a low thud while Hank walked down to her from the stairs. Sara slowly turned over and saw Hank coming towards her. She tried to crawl away while staring at him still. Hank through away the knife about a meter away from them and Sara looked at it confused, then back at Hank. Hank had stopped walking towards her and was just looking at her so she also stopped and stood up slowly. They both stood there in what seemed like an old western stand off. They looked each other in silence. There were sirens in the distance which they both could hear.

"What are you going to do Hank, they are going to come at put you away" Sara said straight to him. Hank gave a little smile which made Sara even more confused. Hank slowly reached for something in his pocket. Her eyes opened widely.

"Sara, someone is going to die today... and it might be me but it also could be you" Hank slowly pulled out a gun and put it to his side. Sara didn't know what to do... run and scream or stay and act like she is not afraid of that chunk of metal. The sirens were growing loader and loader. She just needed to not get shot before the police came.

"If I die" Hank slowly puts the gun to Sara's level "you are going to die with me".

Inside 

Greg is looking in horror of the scene that is happening before him. He had to get down there and Save Sara. But if he does Hank might kill her just because he interfered. But he would hate himself if anything happened to her and he did nothing to stop it. Greg started sprinting down the hallway and jumping from step to step. Just when Greg was jumping down the stairs, the police pulled in surrounding Sara and Hank. All of the Cops got out of their cars and pointed their guns at Hank who still stared at Sara with the gun closing the distance between them. Greg was on the stairs because the police told him to stay there. Nick got out of his car and also pointed a gun at Hank.

"It's time for the grand ending Sara" Hank said with a smile

"Ya, for you" Sara said strongly.

"Put down your weapon Hank" Jim said through a microphone, but Hank just smiled at Sara. The next few minutes were a blur for everyone. Shots rang out and everyone started yelling.

Hank was about to shoot Sara when a shot was fired from the police which hit Hank right in the leg. Hank's aim was messed up but he still fired a bullet that hit Sara in her left arm. So Hank fell to the ground and Sara was right down with him.

"SARA" Greg screamed after she went down. He tried to run through the police who were cuffing Hank. Nick ran the fast he could to Sara and he was seeing if she was alive.

"Sara... talk to me girl" Nick was pleading to her but Sara was motionless and didn't respond. The paramedics got to her the same time Greg did. He was crying uncontrollably while they took her away.

"Its ok man, she is going to be ok" Nick said putting his arm around him. They walked to Nick's car to go to the hospital.

At The Hospital 

Greg and Nick waited patently in uncomfortable hospital waiting chairs for the news of Sara's condition. Everyone on the team came in but had to leave to do other things. Even Nick left for a couple of hours to check on things. Finally the doctor came out and stood in front of Greg and Nick. They both stood up and looked anxiously at the doctor.

"Are you here for Sara Sidle?" The doctor said

"Yes, how is she doing" Nick replied

"Well Ms. Sidle has some fractures to the face and bruises all over her body. She lost a lot of blood from the cut on her neck and also a bullet wound on her left arm that is not serious. So she should stay in here from a day or two for observation but I think she will be able to go home soon" When the doctor finished, A wave of relief washed over Nick and Greg.

"Thank you doctor... can we see her?" Greg asked.

"Yes she is awake but make it quick" The doctor said with a smile.

Nick and Greg walked into the plain room and saw Sara. She looked weak and didn't have any color to her face at all. There were tubes coming out of her and it was painful for them to see her like this.

"Hey Sara" Nick said carefully

"Hey" Sara said so quietly it was hard to hear her.

"How are you feeling" Nick sat down in the chair beside the bed while Greg stood at the foot of it.

"Im better now that I am full of drugs" Sara said with a small laugh and a smile.

Nick's beeper started going off and he looked at it.

"Oh I gotta go to the lab" he said sadly. "You hang in there and I will be back later" Nick stood up, smiled at Sara and left the room. The room went silent and Greg couldn't look at Sara in the eye.

"Come sit down." Sara said quietly. Greg walked around her bed and sat down.

"Greg, I want to thank you for all you did from me tonight" Sara said to him looking at him.

"You don't need to thank me Sara, I am just happy you are alright... I don't know what I would have done without you" Greg said trying not to cry.

"So I am going to let you get some rest and I will come back later" Sara leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Even though you don't want to hear it, thank you Greg" She said with a smile. He smiled back and walked out the hospital room. Greg knew everything was going to be ok and he was going to help her through all of it.

**The End**

Ok so my story is done and I hope everyone liked it!! 8-)


End file.
